Though Your Nose Gets a Chilling
by jaded river hussie
Summary: Claudia and Jinks take a break while searching for an artifact in NYC. Platonic but can be read as pre-Clinks, if you squint.


**Spoilers:** mild/general through 4.10 (We All Fall Down)

******Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters nor anything else related to the show.

**A/N:** also posted on tumblr; written as a fill for hc_bingo (prompt: wild card - cuddling for warmth) and for the fan_flashworks' prompt: warmth

.

* * *

.

As they walk down Fifth Avenue, Claudia nods towards the ice rink. "One day, I will cross that off my bucket list."

"What? Ice skating at Rockefeller Center?" Steve asks as they wait to cross the street.

"Or just ice skating anywhere."

He shrugs. "Okay. Let's go."

"What?"

"We're here, you want to go ice skating, we have some free time—"

"Artie the Grouch would disagree. Just because we don't know what the artifact is, who has it, or where it's at and we've hit a brick wall doesn't mean anything." She imitates Artie, "You don't have time for fun or to rest when you should be out there doing your jobs. Now go discern something. Grumble, grumble, growl."

"I won't tell if you don't tell."

Claudia stops, quirking an eyebrow. "You used to be a stickler for following the rules."

Steve considers this then explains his change of character. "Well, I guess dying gave me an appreciation for occasionally living in the moment. Plus, you're not the best influence."

"Thanks."

"No, thank you," he says with a chuckle.

Claudia cuts her eyes at him before she resumes walking. She walks past the Channel Gardens and suddenly Steve reaches out, his hand closing around her arm, just above her elbow, and he tugs her back.

"What?"

He jerks his head in the direction of the thoroughfare. "Come on."

"You're kidding, Steve."

He stops, letting go of her arm. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"I can't tell since you're wearing your serious-slash-normal face," she deadpans.

"Then I'm not kidding. You're going to cross this off your bucket list tonight."

"Steve, there's plenty of time for me—"

"We work at the Warehouse, Claudia. You know that tomorrow isn't promised to any of us. We're doing this now."

Claudia's completely caught off guard by how adamant he is and there's a determination in his eyes that she cannot argue with. "Okay."

Through the Channel Gardens and down the stairs to the Skate House they're informed that the next session starts in fifty minutes; first come, first serve if they're willing to wait.

"We'll wait," Steve says without consulting Claudia.

The greeter smiles at them before moving on the the family that has lined up behind them.

After ten or so minutes of waiting, and not moving much, Claudia starts to feel the cold. "Steve, it's freezing out."

He shakes his head. "Nah, it's a little brisk but it's not that bad."

"Oh, that's right, you're used to Nor'easters where lightning, sleet, snow, and rain all at the same time is normal. That's not normal to the rest of the world. I can understand everything not shutting down if there's less than two feet of snow on the ground but freak storms like that are not okay."

"But this is just cold, Claud."

"Oh, yeah, what's a little hypothermia between friends?" she asks snarkily.

"Somebody's being overdramatic."

Her eyes are judging and mocking him. "Says the guy who likes to play the 'I died for this job—I died for you—I was dead for three days' card to trump everyone or just to make a point. Ever the martyr there, Jinksy."

"That is not…entirely true. Or fair. I did die for this job. And to protect _you_. And when we were connected by the metronome, I did everything I could to keep you safe and out of pain."

"Martyr." She smirks. "Did you just try to defend yourself only to prove my point instead?"

He shifts and admits. "I may have. But you have to admit, I do have a point because facing death is not the same as actually dying."

Claudia snickers. "Whatever you say, Jinksy."

They settle once again into a comfortable silence, watching the merry crowd of skaters, few of whom seem to be all that concerned with the temperature, despite all the puffs of air that Claudia can see, red cheeks and noses. She starts to bounce a little, keeping her blood flowing, in an attempt to stay warm.

Steve shakes his head, sighing, and wraps an arm around Claudia. "Lightweight."

She snuggles closer to him, trying to capture some of his warmth. Body heat. "Eskimos don't handle the cold as well as you do."

He looks down at her, concern in his eyes. "Are you really that cold? We can leave—"

"It's fine. Half the wait is already over, it would be stupid if we left now."

"Yeah, but if you get sick, Claud…"

She rolls her eyes and pulls away slightly. "Oh my God, you're starting to sound like Artie. I'll be fine. I will double up on Vitamin C and Echinacea, anything to boost my immune system, and if I catch a cold, you can say I told you so and not feel guilty. Even though you dragged me down here."

"If you're sure…"

"We're staying, we're going to skate, and despite your best effort to keep me upright, I am going to fall on my ass and we're going to laugh about it, and then we are going to get some hot chocolate, okay?"

Steve smiles. "Okay."

Claudia snuggles closer to him again and his other arm closes around her so that he's holding her tightly. She rests her head against his chest. She's still cold…but she's not quite as cold.


End file.
